


Forever and Ever

by paperdancer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Fluff and Angst, Future, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Parent-Child Relationship, Past, Redemption, Romance, Smut, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdancer/pseuds/paperdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi strives to be a boss in a gang. He has no life, no happiness, and definitely not a sunshine-filled future. His word is bluntly grey, frosting with ice. And then he unexpectedly meets his victim. His world is suddenly blooming with color, the ice has been thawed by green eyes. Everything goes downhill from there onward. </p><p>In which Eren is the everyday teenage assistant in his father's non-profit clinic. However and unfortunately, his father got into some trouble. A week later and on the coldest night in Sina, he finds a note and an empty bed. A few hours later, the door his punched open. Everything goes uphill from there onward.</p><p>Basically this is a story where 'forever and ever' doesn't really exist in reality, but in each of their dreams.<br/>[E for 'happenings' in chapter 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Running

**Author's Note:**

> What does it truly mean when you say 'Forever and Ever'?  
> Especially glued with the words, 'I love you'?  
> What does it mean to feel the urge to say those words?  
> It can be rather difficult, to except the fact that you will pass on someday and those who love you will continue to be sad but will still hold you in their heart.  
> But then again, what is love and how is 'I love you' different from, 'I love you, forever and ever'?
> 
> Well all I can tell you is that it doesn't take time for you to discover it. But it does to heal from it.

“Levi catch!” Eren flung the baseball high up into the still air, making sure that it was low and slow enough for the younger to catch the ball safely.

Levi’s eyes stretched far beyond his narrow capacity as they followed the baseball; he changed his position a few times before he finally caught the ball. Out of all the tries they had went through. His eyes had squeezed shut when the ball had come crashing down to him, but were now opened and shining with happiness. Levi held the ball up and waved it in the air and squealed happily. “I caught it! I caught it! Did you see? Did you _see_ me daddy? Did you see me catch it?”

Eren chuckled, jogging over to his boy and ruffling his hair. Of course he did. He wouldn’t have missed it for the world. He smiled down proudly.

Levi turned and faced the porch. “Daddy did you see it too?”

Armin looked up from the morning paper. His legs were draped cushioned lawn swing, he was still in his office clothes, and he looked tired. “I did Lev. But come back inside. It isn’t healthy to play right after you eat.”

Levi huffed, his lips forming his famous pout. “But I want to play!” He whined, displaying his eye-brow kid-face –which everyone knew Armin’s heart was soft for and Eren knew that the _real_ Levi would never in his entire fucking lifetime would’ve done—while stomping his foot impatiently. “I want you to play with me too!”

Armin groaned, feigning annoyance. “Okay fine.”  Eren bit back a laugh as his husband threw his newspaper down in fake anger and stomped over to Levi, only to tickle the seven year old.

It was a beautiful fall day among the inner walls of Sina. Red, orange and brown littered the lush green grasses, painting their vast backyard in a frenzy of excited clusters of colour. Winter was near, the chilly breeze showed it and from a distance, Eren could hear the horses neigh in their stalls. He breathed into the chilled air, chuckling as he heard Levi’s squeals.

Eren watched lovingly as his husband tickled their son. Levi’s giggles and Armin’s yowls of triumph brought happiness to his heart.

_An old and rusty forgotten happiness._

 

 

** ~~~10 years ago~~~ **

 

 _Levi wrapped his tie around his fist._   

He was clearly pissed off.

One of the minors calling in _dead_ and now Levi has to do the old dirty work he had to do two years ago.

He had thought that everything would change after his five year mark was over. But apparently being the youngest in the entire ‘senior group’ only made him the submissive and pushover everyone used him for. (Being shorter than the majority of seniors did not in _hell_ help either, but in fucking hell did Levi want to go into all _that_ ) He shouldn’t be splashing red paint on doors or barking threats. He should be doing what he had waited five years to do; like smuggling drugs. Something that got his adrenaline pumping and his heart hammering.

And that was what he loved about his job.

The adrenaline rush of danger. The plummeting feeling of being a king when he drew his gun. Fucking fantastic. _‘Nothing feels better then starting the day off with the action that almost got you killed’_ His boss one told him.

Great words of advice, saved my ass once, no twice.

Levi lived by this rule. He fucking worshiped it, not like he had anything else better to do than just fill his heart’s content. It was better than sex even, that rush of blood into your limbs and ears when you feel the whirring spur of air when a bullet barely grace past your head.

Yesterday, he had just smuggled a carton of cocaine and other shit that earned him more than twenty grand, over the Canadian border. They were all just too nice to check when he pulled up with a baby girl and brought up his story on how his ‘wife’ died. Fucking classic way to earn twenty grand.

However, today, he was suddenly thrown back into the kindergarten playpen.  

But what really pissed him off, were their customers. Their institution, the Night Shadow had started off as a loan shark business. After that launched off successfully; their institution ventured into more important things like drugs. After Levi had worked in the more dangerous fields, he had little patience being back in the playground. What was worse was that this customer had the nerve to borrow more than two million won and the guts to use it to gamble for the world cup and the balls to go into hiding after he realized Brazil lost.

“Why are we waiting?” Erwin asked rolling his eyes, the tall blonde’s thick eyebrows knitted together in impatience.

Levi clenched his fist and smacked him, hard enough to make the minor stumble. “Shut up and learn idiot!”

He wasn’t that mad at Erwin, just mad at the fact that he had to look down at Levi whenever he talked.

With that he punched the glass door, loving how it shattered at his first attempt. He smirked in triumph, enjoying the gasp from the minors. 

 “Ladies first.” Levi sang, shoving Erwin through the broken door. Levi followed, cautiously taking in their surroundings.

Their customer owned a small town clinic for children. Judging by the state of the clinic, it wasn’t a profit organization.

How humble.

The retching light blue walls were peeling and the place reeked of cheap detergent and disinfectant. The place had seemed to close early –judging by the closed sign beside the broken door— the small waiting room was dark. The front desk was scattered with all sorts of manual files.

There seemed to be no one in.

And then something caught Levi’s attention, a door stood slightly ajar, white light flowed out of the small crack.

 _Idiot_.

Levi thought as he signalled for the others to wait here. He slowly crept towards the door. He drew his gun, he chuckled to himself. They never fired the gun on minor issues like this one but it was a great way to make the, pay up faster. But before he could bust through the door, another person on the other side beat him to it.

All he heard was a loud screech and next thing he knew; he was knocked to a ground by a boy with a broom clutched to his chest.

“The fuck?!” Levi felt his forehead for blood, thankfully there was none.

“W-what d-do you mean ‘ _f-fuck’_?” The boy was trembling in fear but his eyes shone with confidence and determination.

Levi’s first thought was- _Fuck I will get you for that._

And then- _Damn those eyes._

_Bright._ _Huge._ _Green._

_Mesmerizing_ Green. Eyes.

Levi jumped up taking a close look at his attacker. A boy, probably around his age, he was a few inches shorter with striking green eyes, a clear complexion and natural pink lips.

“G-g-get out of my clinic! You did _NOT_ make an appointment! I-I hate it when people just w-walk in! Like they fucking own t-this place!” The boy held up the broom like a hockey stick as if attempting to take another swing at Levi.

In return, Levi didn’t bat an eyelash.

He eyed the boy down, taking note of his quivering form and exactly where to hit or grab to paralyze or disarm his… broom from him.

Surprisingly he wasn’t mad despite the fact that he was hit in the face with a broom. Levi hid his gun in his pocket and folded his arms.

“But isn’t this a _walk-in clinic_?”

Levi chuckled when the other choked. He smiled intimidatingly and the other flinched, lowering down his broom as Levi stepped towards him. “I would like to speak to your boss.”

“My dad?” The other blurted out, clearly without a second thought.

_Big mistake._

Levi leaned against the nearest wall. “Hmmm… Then I guess he is still in hiding then.” Levi cocked his head innocently, staring the other down. “What’s your name?”

“Er… Ren—why would I tell you?” The other shot him a cold look.

“It doesn’t matter. Now answer this question _Ren_.” Levi smiled, tracing the outline of his gun. “Tell me, do you live alone?”

“I-I…” Ren played with the bottom of his shirt nervously. “M-maybe…” he mumbled.

“I will take that as a yes. Take him,” he nodded and Erwin  and the three others approached Ren with out-stretched hands. The said boy’s eyes widened and with a girlish screech he threw his broom at Erwin and ran around.

In minutes after many screams and grunts, Ren’s wrists managed to be tied and led out of the clinic and to their van.

The victim hung his head low and quickly accepted his fate. Slowly, allowing Erwin to lead him to the car.

He stopped abruptly.

“Do we have to hit him again?” Erwin growled. “Get in!”

Their victim’s head hung low in terror, he turned to face Levi . “Why do you do this?” He asked, his eyes burning with green fire.

The question shocked Levi.

_Why do you do this?_

The first answer that came to his mind was; well what else _can_ I do?

But when he thought longer he realized that he seriously had no clue. He had no idea what sparked the greed to thrive within a dangerous and morally wrong business that could end him up behind bars for the rest of his life and no one would remember him.

Instantly he felt the same sadness, the same dark pang of realization that he was worthless. He summed up all his courage and stared deep into the eyes that challenged him. He felt insecure as he gazed back into those eyes. Something was in it, just some spark or maybe it was the depth of those eyes? But something made him feel that the other could see right through him; right into his soul and stare at his unmasked face. That he had so desperately tried to hide.

 _“Anything that gets your blood running is probably worth doing… Ren,”_ he replied, taking the other’s wrist and guiding him into the car.[LG1] 

 [LG1]Blood Running


	2. Bipolar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think back, when did it all begin?
> 
> Eyes meet eyes, hand over hand, and soon space is nonexistent between the two of you.  
> You touch his face, you close your eyes and lean in.  
> You can feel his warm breath; listen to it hitch.  
> You can smell him, senses are alert with him.
> 
> Just him.
> 
>  
> 
> And then you wake up.

Eren grasped Levi’s hand tightly, clasping the small hand in his, wishing the clock would slow the fuck down.

He loathed, _hated_ this time of the day.

8:00 in the morning.

The time when Levi had to be sent off to school. Every time Eren would remind himself of why he did it; to make sure he grows up with friends and learn from others and not just his dads.

He sighed, leaning down to fix the white collar of Levi’s uniform. Armin was a general and could afford the best education for Levi. All the children that lived in Sina just wanted to go to this school. It had an excellent reputation, hell the king had studied here. He was glad that his child was being taught by the best, but if Eren had a choice he would love to have the boy stay at home with him.

This was why Eren was absolutely delighted when Levi shyly told him that he didn’t want to go to school today.

“Why not Levi?” Eren stroked the hair on his forehead, loving the familiar softness.

Levi looked at his feet, he closed his eyes. “B-because…”

Eren immediately tensed up, immediately bending down so that he could stare into those familiar grey eyes. “Did someone bully you Levi?” he demanded.

“Well not exactly.” Levi shuffled his feet, Eren did not like the fact that Levi was avoiding his gaze.

Eren sighed as he took Levi’s hand and happily led him away from the School’s courtyard.

Obviously the little one wasn’t ready to tell him what was on his young mind.

He held Levi’s hand as he led him to the park across the street. It was a beautiful park that had a walkway that stretched for four miles around the Royal Lake, a few miles from the west side, you could see the tips of the castle. A place where Eren had the privilege of dining at when there were parties.

After a ten minute walk of silence, they sat down on a bench overlooking the lake. Leaves drifted off of the birch trees as they danced their way to the water’s gleaming surface.

“Are you ready to tell me?” He patted Levi’s back, drawing small circles on the seven year old.

Levi bunched his fists. “There’s this idiot in my class that thinks we are married.”

“WHAT?!”

Eren could accept someone calling his Levi names or god forbid; someone physically abusing Levi. But what was this?! Weren’t seven year olds too young to talk about this kind of stuff?

Eren laughed it off with a wave of his hand. “Aww sweetie! You need a ring to be married.”

Levi  timidly held up his finger, tied to his ring finger was a simple red string with a single blue bead on the end.

“What the _fuck_ is that?!”Eren shrieked, his voice hitting an unmanly high note. Instantly Eren covered his mouth.

Did he just swear in front of his sweet, sweet, beautiful, little, innocent child?

“Anyways… Who is this _husband_ of yours?” Eren cringed at the word… husband. Ugh, maybe in the next fifteen years a husband would be a good thing for Levi but certainly not now, not for a _seven year old._

His son for God’s sake.

_Married!_

Levi looked over at the sparkling lake in its morning glory. Eren didn’t know that little kids could blush. “ _Riren_.” He shyly whispered.

“Riren…” Eren repeated, the name left a sour tang in his mouth. “Is he Japanese?” Levi nodded.

“B-but then I don’t know why.” Levi looked down at his feet. “The other day we were changing into our P.E clothes and I was talking to my friends after I finished changing and then he came out of nowhere and hit me with a broom … A broom from the janitor’s closet.”

Eren’s heart stopped.

“ _A broom_?”

“Yeah I know… Out of all the things a broom.” Levi sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “And he said that as a married couple we should wait for each other. He’s so mean!” Levi’s lips arched into a frown. “I want a divorce!”

Levi looked up at him, his cute eyes filled with water.

“Oh Daddy! Daddy please don’t cry!”

Before he knew it _he_ was crying in front of his child. Levi shuffled closer and threw his small arms around Eren’s neck.

His small hands were the warm reminder of the embrace he used to feel secure in.

“Oh Levi, Levi.” He sobbed.

He remembered those times when the others would pick on him. When they would refer to him as the ‘bait’, when they would question and torture him. Levi was always there to save him.

“Levi don’t ever leave me. Not again… Don’t ever…” He held the seven years old, Levi as tightly and as gently as he could.

Eren could feel the vibrations of Levi’s chest as he laughed. “Silly daddy. I’m not going anywhere, I couldn’t leave my daddy.”

Eren wrapped one arm around his son and stared lovingly into Levi’s deep grey orbs. He wiped the tear trails off his face and braved a smile. “Thank you little Levi … Oh and no you will not get a divorce with Riren.”

Levi pouted. “But he’s so mean to me! A husband shouldn’t be so mean.”

Eren smiled, wondering what Riren was like. “Why don’t you invite Riren over and let me judge him. You should always get your parent’s opinion before you jump into a big decision.”

What would Armin say when he figures out that their son is ‘married’?

Eren laughed loudly at the thought.

Levi tilted his head. “You know, you are kinda like Riren… People call him bipolar. The other day Ms. Watters told us what it meant and you are acting like it. You are _bipolar_ daddy!”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_Levi had a terrible, gut feeling about this._

You know that terrible feeling in your gut that everyone knows? The one that you can just never ignore?

It swallows, eats your stomach inside out and flips the acid to immobilize your internal veins and ignites every single nerve. Flaming them with fire and scorching your mind with bitter, pure, dark dread.

The feeling of dread was all too familiar to Levi.

It wasn’t the norm to bring back a relative of a victim for questioning when this was such a small case, compared to all of the other more important matters. It was weirdly uncanny. It wasn’t like the kid committed the act of taking money and running away.

The worst thing was that the boy didn’t want to talk.

“He won’t budge Levi,” Erwin sighed slamming the door behind him. Erwin held up his gun and scoffed. “Even some motivation wouldn’t get his mouth moving.”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t see why we have to fuss over him. It’s not like they borrowed a lot.” Levi muttered as he jumped off of the table and walked over to the questioning room.

Erwin whipped around. “Don’t get too agitated Levi. I swear that little prick almost made me shoot his heart out. But surprisingly, the boss wants him in one piece.” Erwin warned. “Stay here Levi; I have to leave for another task in twenty. If he doesn’t speak, then he’s all yours for the day.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.” _Fucking hell._

“Yah! It’s supposed to be ‘ _Okay oniisan_.”

Levi whipped around. “What? What do you mean ‘oniisan?”

Erwin chuckled, plopping his butt onto Levi’s desk and slinging his legs on his chair. Levi had an immense urge to shove his foot up Erwin’s ass and his dagger down his throat.

“I’m older than you and since I was promoted to the same position as you… you have to call me Hyung.”

Levi groaned.

_Fucking hell._

The boss just promoted Erwin to a senior. No, the boss had surprisingly promoted all of the people who were in Levi’s group to a higher position.

Unfortunately Erwin was one of the enormously-tall, useless idiots that was promoted to work in the same field as Levi.

And that meant that their desks had to be beside each other _and_ they had to work together _and_ eat together _and_ save each other’s asses when necessary (not like Levi was going to comply to that).

It was going to be fucking hell.

It is _now_ fucking hell.

Levi decided to end any friendly relationships now. “Fuck that Erwin, look this kind of work environment doesn’t really support those kinds of relationships,” Levi scowled and stood, shoving Erwin’s feet off his desk. “So no.”

He turned the door knob and from the corner of his eye, he could see Erwin pout _._

_Pout?_

Levi confirmed with himself that it must be Erwin’s interpretation of a frown.

“Did you come here to shoot me?”

The question didn’t surprise him. He had gotten the same question from a few other victims he questioned in the past.

Ren was roped to a chair in the centre of the room. A hot, blinding light above him and the room was boiling. Fuck it was worse than a sauna, so hot that the walls seemed to be sweating.

Welcome to the questioning room, a.k.a. the torture chamber.

A.k.a=hell

Involuntarily, Levi smiled over at his vulnerable victim. “No, you are not worth my time to shoot.” He pulled out a chair, its metal legs screeching loudly on the cheap tiles.

He plopped down on it with his eyes closed and swung his legs crossed. He bathed in the overbearing heat.  

“Then why are you here,” Ren shot back, his brown eyes squinting in the bright light.

This idiot wasn’t budging.

He wasn’t going to talk and not even heating up the room until it was hotter than a sauna wasn’t going to make a fucking difference.

The heat was bothering him and a drop of sweat trickled down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He hated being bathed in heat and his dirty sweat.

Levi walked over to the control box and turned off the immense heat. The bright light above Ren’s head was switched off and the victim sighed in relief.

His forehead and cheeks glowed red from the heat and his eyes were watery. He looked so small in the centre of the room, all of his past determination and bravery washed away. A tear rolled down his cheek and before Levi could stop himself, he was reaching for his handkerchief and wiping away the astray tear.

Was it weird for guys to hold handkerchiefs? Was it cheesy or cliché?

No. Not when you were in this business. The black cloth was the evidence wiper; basically he was wiping Ren’s face with someone’s blood.

Levi pulled his chair right in front of the other, he suddenly had the sudden urge to help this boy.

He didn’t know where this came from, but later on he decided that it was just fate speaking.

“Look I know that you won’t say anything Ren and I don’t blame you. But honestly, if you don’t say anything then they will think you are hiding something. And the more you deny and deny and deny, then they will keep you locked up here and when they know where your dad is… they will… well… It just won’t end well for you Ren.”

Ren’s lip quivered as he looked up at Levi. “Who’s ‘they’?” He spat. “You are one of them. Don’t start talking and acting like the good cop! I am NOT stupid! I know this act!”

“No no I didn’t mean it that way! I am … I am…”

“I know who you are. You are a person who does all this because it gets your blood running and therefore it is worth doing.” Ren repeated Levi’s words with scorn, refusing to look at him.

“Well—” Before he could defend himself, the door slams open and in comes in the second boss with two minors that Levi  had never seen before. They were all clothed in everyday, casual clothes which were perfect for staying low.

The second boss, Marco –but always referred to as second boss or big two— smirked as he sauntered over to them. “Oh here’s our little Eren Yeager.”

_Eren Yeager._

“Looks like you won’t talk,” Marco circled Eren. “Shame. It’s a shame that someone as pretty like you has to die tonight.” Marco took the time to stop in front of Eren and caress his cheek. Eren snapped his head away from the hand and Levi cringed.

Marco was already dating the first boss. That is probably how he became a boss anyways. But he still had his childish and playboy attitude. It did not match with his face at all. He had the most innocent and goody-two-shit looks of any nerd who was scoring to become a lawyer.

“Come here Levi,” Marco ordered, his voice could split ice.

Levi held his breath as he walked over. “Yes big two?”

Marco held out his hand. “Give me your T-gun.”

The T-gun. Short of the trickster gun or the torture gun. Basically it had many barrels and only loaded with two bullets. Each barrel clicked was anticipation mixed with fear for what came after each shot; life or death.

It was like their institute’s version of Russian Roulette.

Levi considered in explaining that he didn’t have it with him. But who was he kidding? He always had it with him. It was his invention anyways.

Levi reluctantly drew out his gun and handed it to Marco. The second boss gave Eren a lopsided smile before he loaded the gun and pointed it right above his chest.

“Speak now,” He loaded the gun with an echoing click.

Eren didn’t say anything.

He eyed at the gun as if his fate was staring back at him.

“W-who are you to control my fate?” Eren growled, his sharp green eyes never tearing away from the gun.

Levi gasped, he could taste the surprise from his boss as well.

“No,” Marco leered. “You think I am controlling your fate. But I am not, I am giving _you_ a choice to control _your_ fate. So if you want to live then you must answer my question.” Marco seethed as he leaned closer and closer, his face was barely an eyelash away from Eren’s. “Or forever hold your fucking peace.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?! I have rights too!” Eren yelled, spitting at boss’s face.

Levi’s mouth slacked open.

No one, _not anyone_ had _ever_ challenged the boss before—especially at this crucial moment; at gunpoint, and when you are locked on target.

Eren is _brave_ , very brave.

This left a mark in Levi, never in his five and a half years of service, did he witness a scene like this. He chuckled; the boy looked so small and delicate as if he could burst out in tears at any moment.

But his mouth defied all of that; he was an equally loaded pistol.

 _Eren is bipolar_ —he noted to himself.

“You little motherfucker!” Marco fired while Eren squeezed his eyes shut.

The first was a dud.

“Don’t you get it? Once you are in _my_ house your fate is under _my_ control!” Marco fired again and Levi’s breath hitched; there were four barrels left… a 50% chance that Eren was going to die after the next shot.

Marco lifted the gun and pointed it at Eren’s forehead. It dripped with sweat, he was clearly afraid now.

Marco kneeled down to Eren’s eye level. “I am asking you so very nicely…” Marco voiced sweetly, it came off as a threat. “Where is your father?”

“W-wait why do you want to know?”

Marco growled with impatience. “Because your father has something that I want.”

“I-If you j-just give us time then I am sure we will get you the money.” Eren tried to cringe away from Marco’s face, but the tight ropes were in the way.

Marco paused, the silence sliced through the room. Levi stood still, he didn’t notice that his heat was thumping madly.

Marco erupted in laughter, sending the minors jumping and Eren gasping.

“Not everything is about money Erennie,” Marco sang as he loaded his gun again.

Levi loosened the grip on his clenched fists. He also hadn’t noticed that he was gripping them so tightly. He could feel the little half-moon imprints on his palms.

_Not everything was about money?_

But wasn’t that all Eren’s dad was in?

In for the money?

“Wait.” Every head whipped around to stare at him. Levi himself couldn’t believe that he was speaking out. “You want him to talk?” He locked a steady gaze on the big two.

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed in impatience. “Well _obviously_ Levi,” he stubbed his foot onto Eren’s knee, digging it down and eliciting a cry from the boy.

Levi did not know what he was doing, but it seemed right at this moment. “Then I will get him to talk.”

Marco cocked his head. “Ohhh I see what this is Levi? A leap to show your worthiness! Good.” He stomped over, took Levi by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside.

Erwin looked up from his laptop. The second boss waved at him to leave and the eyebrow-kid did.

Marco released Levi and stared down at him intimidatingly. “Look here Levi. This is not the regular case. This Eren Yeager knows something vital to _everything_ and you must find his father’s location or if he doesn’t know, an idea of where he is. If he won’t tell us that then we will have to keep him captive and announce to the media that we have kidnapped him. And maybe then his father might actually hand himself over.

“But as you can see Levi , this is not the everyday shit we put up with. I want you to get this information out from him in the trickiest way possible. He’s a tricky one… a stubborn little bitch. I want you to manipulate him… make him _want_ to tell you everything, not by force,” Marco smirked knowingly. “I know you love to climb this little ladder of Night Shadow, and by getting this little piece of info, I can ensure you a place right beside me.”

“Third boss?” Was that even a thing?

“Yes the big boss has decided to open a new line of business, not only are we drug smuggling and money laundering; we are venturing into something new… you will know when you complete this task. Consider this a test.”

“So… manipulate the victim.” Levi repeated and he eyed his boss. Nothing in his eyes indicated that he was telling a lie. “That means I can do anything without any questions asked right?”

“This is now a free mission for you. I won’t say anything.” Marco nodded as he took his leave, the minors following behind like two obedient puppies.

_Manipulate._

Levi entered the room again; he walked right over to Eren and untied the ropes as gently as he could. “You are free to go… but I have to watch over you.”

Eren quickly stood up and faced Levi, he blinked in astonishment.

“T-thank you.” He choked out, forcing a weak smile.

_Manipulate._

Levi smiled. “Anything for you.” Without a second thought, he took Eren’s hand and led him out of the room.

Wordlessly, Eren followed. “Don’t try to run away or anything.” Levi murmured into the other’s ear, smirking when the other immediately tensed at their close proximity. “If you do then I definitely won’t be about to save you again.”

He led the victim out of the building. At one point, Levi almost felt like a hero. They received many questioning glances and a few seniors stopped them on the way. But Levi talked his way out of every encounter; gripping Eren’s hand reassuringly every time he would feel the latter shake.

They exited through the back door. Levi walked down the familiar, dark alleys with Eren clutching his arm tightly.

As soon as they were two blocks away from the building, Eren dropped his hand and pushed Levi against the wall and slapped him.

Slapped _him_. Hard.

Did he just…?

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ try to manipulate me!” With that, Eren slapped him again.

This time it was harder.

How did he know?

Levi inspected their position and involuntarily smirked. He was pressed up against the wall with a very angry Eren only a few inches away from him.

“You know Eren … you are kind of _bipolar_.” No you are really bipolar.  

Eren didn’t respond. Well Levi didn’t give him a chance to respond.

He had already sealed their lips in a warm kiss.

Swallowing all the words that Eren was about to say.

And all the _other_ sounds after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi called Eren bipolar, twice, but not by the exact same person.
> 
> You can dream, re-dream, relive every moment of your life. But then what?  
> You wake up? Your teacher smacks you out of your day dreams?
> 
> This is no love story, this is life.
> 
> In life, there is a fine, thick, black line between reality and dreams. Whether you like it or not, once in a while, everyone is reminded at where they stand; on which side.
> 
> Which side are you stranded on?
> 
> Dreams? Reality? Or are you in-between?
> 
> Let me warn you, this is no happy story. 
> 
> This story is plain reality.
> 
> It's angst-y, sad shit that will come and get you.  
> Like I said before, this is no love pledge, this is life.
> 
> My previous readers say that I have a knack for comedy, and they ask: Why do you write angst?
> 
> Well, it's simple.
> 
> If I can make you smile, and laugh, then I am happy. However, what really stays driven into a person's heart is something that makes you tear up. It stays.  
> You remember.  
> And that is exactly what I want you to do.
> 
> I want you to remember this.  
> Because someday it might happen to you, and that is the last thing you would want.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now tell me, when did it all began?
> 
> The first kiss? When his dick entered you? Saying 'I love you?' Even willing to utter 'forever and ever'?   
> No, it was when he left...  
> you behind with a little, bitter taste of forever. Leaving you wanting, craving, hoping, searching no, NEEDING more. 
> 
> Needing more of that little forever he had promised.

**FOREVER**

 

The newly-wed, Eren, took the papers and squealed like an excited hormonal teenage girl.

_This was actually happening._

After two years of waiting of the right moment to get approval of a baby… instead…

He was _making_ a baby.

Was that possible for two men?

_Yes._

He scanned the paper. Eye colour? Eren checked _dark grey._

Face shape? _Angular, with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw._

Double eyelid or single? _Double…_

_Short…_

He couldn’t _believe_ this was happening.

The Sina medical department just released that couples or just _anyone_ who had the money could customize and basically make their own baby. There was many tests run and hundreds of families were happy with their results. There was only one fifth of a chance that the child might turn out autistic or deformed in some way. But Eren was too excited to think about any side-effects.

But his husband Armin, leaned onto the one-in-every-five-people downside.

“Are you _really_ really sure about this Eren?”

He sighed. “I am telling you again and again… and my answer is never gonna chance. I am _positively_ sure about this,” Eren signed his name at the bottom of the form.

Armin refused to even touch his paper. “Look        at it this way Eren; we are creating a _test-tube baby_. Think about it, our kid is going to be some lab experiment! We could just adopt. Think of all those kids out there who need a home. Instead of creating a new one… and we might not even know is it is actually human… we could make an already existing child very happy if we adopt.”

Eren shook his head, giving his form to the doctor.

“Honey.” Armin took Eren’s hand. “Look it’s like adopting a pet… We could just get a stray and give it a lovely home. But now we are actually buying an animal from the pet store… Do you see the connection?”

Eren huffed. “Armin I really want this… I really want the son I want. We have been searching everywhere for a boy like this and it’s really hard to find him. Armin please. I know it’s wrong, but is it really wrong to want something that I could have if there was a chance? And this is the chance.”

Armin stared at him for a long time causing Eren to shrink back in shame. “Shit, I must look like a selfish wife…” Eren frowned looking down at his feet.

He was stupid.

He had his hopes high and soaring and for what?

Stupid for hoping for someone he couldn’t even have in the first place. He had lost him already, he had Armin, a huge house, maids, amazing food and anything he asked for.

Except for this.

He was so stupid.

The thought struck him again, harder this time.

He had already let Levi slip away.

And now he’s inventing another one? He lost the first Levi. What idiot would want to have him back?

Yeah right… only someone like him.

He needed to let go. To let go of the person that still held a piece of his heart. He needed to open his eyes and finally accept that he’s gone. He needed to get amnesia or erase all the memories that were embedded into his brain. He needed it gone. And far away.

Sure, he has and loves Armin. But his love with Levi was different; Eren could never describe why it was this way. It just felt right, truly right when Eren was with Levi.

He had to do it, for himself and for his husband.

He couldn’t still be in love with someone else, not when he had a loving husband by his side.

All he heard was Armin’s pen as its ink scraped the paper as he signed it. Eren looked up and smiled.

Armin filled out the paper and handed it to the doctor.

“For you. I love you Rennie and I want you to be happy with the kid you have always dreamed of.”

Of course he would never tell Armin the real reason why he wanted a child that looked exactly like Levi. His husband didn’t even know Levi existed.

Was that wrong?

It sure in hell was, it tore into Eren like a jagged dagger, sinking deeper and deeper with every dream, thought of Levi.

“Same to you. Thank you Armin.” Eren smiled, leaning over to peck Armin’s cheek.

Armin wrapped his arms around Eren and he responded by pressing his face into his inviting neck. “So have you thought about what we are going to call him?”

Eren involuntarily smiled.

Of course, he had thought about it for like _forever_.

“ _Levi_.”  

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_All Levi could think about was him._

It had been a week.

Seven days of pure bliss.

168 hours of Eren Yeager.

In these past few days Levi realized the real reason of why people live… _Why he is living_.

Before Eren he lived for the action, the adrenaline rush (and now he has confirmed that sex with Eren is better than the dangerous rush) and the climbing of the stupid ladder at work and ignoring Erwin.

But now he lives for Eren.

It’s weird how a week can change a person. But the best part is that he is changing because of a person. Now for once, something is there in his life to make Levi happy.

The endless cuddles in Levi’s apartment, the chaste kisses, and their little wars of saying how much they love the other more than the other loved them.

Levi’s entire mind was consumed with thoughts of Eren.

_His soft, dark locks, his cheeks gleaming in crimson after a long make-out, and his gentle lips..._

But as usual his beautiful thought process was rudely interrupted—

“Hey! Levi! Did you not hear me? Boss told us to go out to track Lee right now!” Erwin shook the back of Levi’s chair.

“Okay okay okay!” He groaned, pushing himself off of his chair and out the door with Erwin and a young blond minor.

Their mission was to find Mr. Kevin Lee and steal the files that were given to him. All Levi knew was that the files consisted of some classified information about their enemy’s military status and weaponry.

Apparently, he was in one of the biggest malls in Seoul and it was overcrowded.

Erwin had the sharpest eyes, he spotted Lee first midst the crowd of Christmas shoppers. He was a middle-aged man with a potbelly. He was placing his cap and a small plastic bag into one of the mall’s lockers. He didn’t look dangerous on the outside, but after a few minutes of observing; Levi concluded that he was trailed by a man in a black suit.

“Most likely his bodyguard.” Levi guessed and the minor nodded, taking in everything that he was learning with great interest.

“Pffffffffffftttt.” Erwin scoffed. “I say that he’s after him as well. I say that he’s one of our competitors. Everyone wants this file.”

The minor’s brows creased in confusion. “Shut up Erwin!” Levi  cried out in a low whisper, “It’s the most logical answer, he keeps checking his watch because he is waiting for Lee’s car and he doesn’t just look at Lee… he’s looking around for any signs of possible danger.”

“We will see about that,” Erwin muttered.

Levi turned to the minor. “So what we do is wait. We wait for the bodyguard to take a leave or we create a diversion or we intervene. In this case, considering the large crowd as an advantage for us; it is best to create a diversion,” and he knew the best person for the job, “Erwin. Go create a diversion.”

Erwin crossed his arms and smiled mischievously. “Only if you call me oniisan.”

What in the world?

Levi took a deep breath. Don’t worry it’s just one time.

“Okay … okay _oniisan._ ” 

Erwin’s smile widened. “For the rest of your life Levi.”

“What the fuck?!” Levi wanted to say more but that look from Erwin. He knew that look, it was that look that Erwin  gave before he pulled the trigger, that look that he gave when he said sorry and that look that Levi  later learned that it screamed ‘fuck me’.

So he had to obey, or else they would be here forever and nothing would get done.  Furthermore, Levi did not want the minor to witness his fights with Erwin.

“Fine.” Levi unwillingly replied. “Just do it oniisan.”

Levi swore that Erwin’s smile could make the sun shrink back in shame. “Aww so cute!” Erwin cooed as he pinched Levi’s cheeks quickly and ran off into the crowds, before Levi  had a chance to pummel him to the ground and beat the living shit out of him.

_Cute?_

Levi gaged on his own spit.

“I-I know I am not really allowed to talk but… Are you and Erwin dating?” His minor asked, his eyes stretching innocently.

Levi choked on the air. “What?!” he exclaimed.

At that moment the ‘bodyguard’ advanced on Lee. The target was standing near a bench and the ‘bodyguard’ stabbed him in the neck and took Lee’s briefcase, throwing the body onto the bench.

“Oh fuck.”

Levi ran to the bench.

Erwin was one step ahead of them, he was already there, searching through the man’s pockets with hope that Lee didn’t put the file in the briefcase. Mr. Lee was killed by a pinkie-sized, poison dart. Everyone else in the mall was too busy or naïve to know what just happened.

Levi was expecting the usual, ‘I told you so’ speech from Erwin. But surprisingly Erwin didn’t say anything like that.

Erwin was searching furiously through his pockets until he found Lee’s phone clutched tightly in his hands.

At that point, Levi sighed in doom as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot, he could almost see his boss’s face as he would torture them for failing.

“We are so fucking lucky.” Erwin laughed as he scrolled through Lee’s phone.

“Why is that?”

Erwin tossed the phone into his hands. “Looks like he was supposed to meet someone.”

Levi glanced down at the messages. Lee was having a conversation with some guy named ‘Bluey’ – probably some idiot codename—about fifteen minutes ago.

                                        Lee: She’s waiting for you at locker 21.

                                        Bluey: Be there in thirty be careful I heard that dark Rain’s coming

They ran over to locker 21.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked and inside the plastic bag there five passports, a pocketknife, a yellow snapback and two yellow pills. What they were looking for was pinned to the snapback was the file… which were only two pieces of yellowing paper.

The minor whooped. “That idiot! He must be so pissed off that he didn’t get the file.”

Erwin, being nosy took a little peek at the papers. “But wait… these papers are numbered only three and four… that means that pages one and two are missing.”

“We will figure that all out.” Levi patted their backs, grinning like an accomplished idiot. “Now let’s get these to boss.”

 

First Boss wasn’t so pleased. He wanted the entire file, not just some random pages.

“Go and get me the ENTIRE file!” Jean demanded, he picked up his glass pen and threw it at them. “Don’t just stand there like useless shit! Go _work_ on it!”

 Levi sighed as the first boss’ office doors closed behind them with a loud bang. Erwin pumped his fists in triumph.

Yes, they survived Jean’s wrath.

Levi patted the minor’s shoulder. “Good work I plan on seeing you again.” Levi chuckled as the other’s eyes lit with self-pride.

As soon as the minor was out of earshot, Erwin stuck his tongue out. “’Good work?’ He didn’t do anything!”

Levi stopped in his tracks. “Well it’s called encouragement.”

This time Erwin turned to face him, all his playfulness and happy-go-lucky personality was washed away. For the first time, Erwin looked serious. “I actually did everything and you don’t say anything to me?”

What in the bloody fucks?!

Was Erwin … jealous?

No no… he’s just lacking self-esteem.

“Seriously Levi are you really not going to say anything to me?” Erwin searched Levi ’s blank expression.

The minor’s question echoed through his Mind… ‘ _Are you and Erwin dating?’_

Erwin scoffed. “Who am I to think…Wow I must really look like an idiot.”

Before Levi could reply, the eye-brow kid spun around and sprinted down the hallway. He wasn’t acting like himself.

What was all that about?

Weird eye-brow kid.

And before he knew it, his thoughts were back to Eren.

Since he had no more assignments for today, he could turn in early. He ran back home, praying that the subway would go faster.

He wanted to see Eren.

— _needed_ to see Eren

As soon as the subway stopped, he was the first out and the first to run all the way to his apartment.

The elevator was taking too long, so he took the stairs, all the way to the tenth floor.

Eren was already waiting for him, in his cute apron and everything. “I made supper.” His boyfriend smiled and all of his worries flew away as soon as he heard Eren’s sweet sweet voice.

“Of course you did.” Levi back hugged Eren and led them over to the couch and pulled Eren down on top of him.

Together they laid there. Their faces inches apart, listening to each other’s heartbeats and breaths. Levi eyes adoringly traced Eren’s beautiful features.

“You are so gorgeous.” he breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “Gorgeous. Gorgeous. Gorgeous.”

Eren closed in the space around them, pressing his lips firmly on Levi ’s. He moved his mouth once and then twice and just when Levi could feel his throat burn in desire, the other pulled away.

“Still trying to manipulate me?” Eren teased while lowering his hips on Levi’s, straddling him.

“Oh you are just begging for me to manipulate you.” Levi smirked as Eren kissed him again. This time it was hotter and messier. Resulting to, Eren to roll his hips on Levi.

Five minutes later they were both a moaning mess. Eren was begging to be touched and Levi kept teasing him by running his fingertips lightly over his hardened nipples and kissing his thighs. 

“Stop it!” Eren moaned, trying to grab Levi’s hand and guiding it to his aching member.

“Oh you want me to stop?” Levi smirked, letting his hands fall loose.

Eren groaned I frustration. “No! NO! J-Just fuck me already!”

Levi tilted his head and kissed his lover.

He loved the state the other was in; hair pressed to his forehead, his face flushed in scarlet, his skin glowing from a sheer coat of sweat, lips slightly parted as he arched his back with each moan.

He is beautiful.

Levi couldn’t believe his luck. “Say you love me… forever and ever.”

“I love you… only you Levi, forever and ever.” Eren replied without any hesitation.

 

Everything went by in a furry of a passionate mess. Clothes were flung everywhere. Belts whipped off and flung around and clanged on the wooden floor. Hopefully not alerting the people downstairs. 

Levi took charge, paying no hesitation as he grabbed their erections and stoke them both lazily. Enjoying and watching Eren's emotions intensively. Drool slipped past his open and moaning mouth his eyes were part-watery and searching, scratch that _pleading_ for him to go faster. But Levi was a part-sadist. He continued his slow, rigid pace with great accuracy and precision. Loving and pressing in with every second of Eren's desperate face.

Small whimpered slipped past Eren's lips, going straight to his own cock, making it twitch dreadfully. With a new fuel, he ceased his slow and nonchalant movements before he dove down to taste the pre-cum off of Eren's cock.  

It was salty, pleasantly bitter and hot. Like scorching coffee he would drink without the sugar to wake him up so that he wouldn't be half-asleep while he would stab a guy in the ass for his morning field work.

And it was hot, and there was a whole lot leaking out as Eren constricted his moans by biting his lip cutely. He looked like a dog in heat, quick to rut his hips upwards to Levi's cheek. Begging for Levi to take him nice and proper.

So Levi did.

Levi took him in my mouth. Levi's tongue working expertly. Since Levi was a pole-dancer before and gave his services to the rich old men that paid highly for his services. Levi was a kid, teen back then. Curious, innocent and naive. They would ram into me until blood would pool and Levi couldn't dance the next night or for the night after. It turned him into wanting to kill them. So he did, and Levi was caught, no saved.

In seconds he was cumming. But Levi was too experienced to let him do so. With the strength of his tongue, Levi pressed my tongue hard into his slit. Eliciting a pained groan and a yank in his sweaty hair. 

Levi reached up and kissed away his whimpers. He tasted himself and moaned into the kiss. He was growing impatient. But Levi still had to prepare him.

Instead, as soon as my hands were reaching down to spread his cute, pink asshole apart. He stilled them, his face was dark with lust and he wouldn't meet my eyes. And that brat did something that completely knocked the breath out of Levi. As surprised and against the idea Levi was, he couldn't knock off the faint impression of how strong Eren was. Even at a time like this.

Without giving much thought, he wouldn't meet my eyes as he grabbed Levi's erection covering it with his own spit and my pre-cum as he slid it in him. 

Without preparation was wonderfully tighter than Levi had expected. It was like he was clamping down on my the entire time. He groaned and tried to pull away. Because the pain was apparent on his face, but my body didn't want to move or pull away and apparently, Eren didn't want Levi to pull out either. He clamped down harder. Drawing out a grunt of pleasure from Levi and making him grow bigger in him, causing him to whimper and moan. 

It was lewdly wrong and right and it felt so so so good. He moved his hips and he threw his head back and moaned, displaying his neck and giving me the chance of kissing his paleness away. Making every mark as visible as Levi could. 

He was always clamping down on me. His cave was so warm and hot and it grasped my erection like a cliffhanger. Call his ass heaven.

When Levi finally angled and found it, He had cried out, digging his hails into my shoulders and raking Levi's back with such angry inferiority that I doubted his gentle nature. He moaned, gasped screamed as he slammed down onto me.

And it surely was. Rocking out on top of Levi like he was a horse riding pro. And when he finally got tired he flipped him as quickly as Levi could and drilled into him until he knew he had lost the feeling in his hips and thighs. He would deal with that later, levi thought sadistically. 

He came first. Untouched and he came like a hurried fountain, shooting more when he had thought he was done. Painting his lips, grasped hips, torso and hair. Beautiful.

Levi kissed his come away as he shot my seed inside with one final thrust. Letting it warm his insides. 

After that Levi pulled out with a groan. Caressing his damp cheek soothingly as Levi cuddled him deeper into the sofa.

"I love you," Levi whispered into his sweaty nape. "Forever and ever Eren."

"The food's going to get really cold."

"Don't ruin the moment you brat," Levi snarled, rubbing his nose into his neck again. 

"By the way," Eren started, hiding his face in his hands. "I will always love you more."

"Bullshit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to love someone forever and ever?
> 
> It takes a strong heart. A willing heart. Love, caring compassion and duty. Even sacrifice.  
> And for a moment it is a blissful life of happiness. Futile, precious. Glass-like.
> 
> Loving someone forever and ever is like a delicate porcelain doll. 
> 
> It's so fragile. Quick to shatter. Beautiful, you will play with it for a while, and have great tea parties for a long time. Until it's stowed away. Somewhere in an old wooden crate in the attic or the basement, waiting for the moment you move and sort through the old boxes and then pick it up again and the memories would rush back. And sometimes in the middle of the thundering nights. You would wake and stare at it, suddenly fearful that it would betray you, spring alive and chant 'I am right beside you.' and kill you. 
> 
> Well as if that was ever going to happen. But in the end you fear. 
> 
> Fearful of being tossed aside, with the dusty cobwebs in the attic.  
> Or afraid it will rob you of your soul in the night.  
> Terrified that one little slip up would shatter it's smooth beautiful face into pieces.  
> One wring word might get tea on it and ruin it's dress.
> 
> Such a handful is love.  
> But believe me loving someone forever and ever is more, much more of a handful.
> 
> Are you ready for it?  
> Eren and Levi? Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you do this?  
> Eren asked.
> 
> Well, why do we love? Why do we live? Why do we die? Why do we hate? Why do we fuck everything up?
> 
> Why do we do what we do?
> 
> Does it get your blood running? Therefore its worth everything. 
> 
> Ask yourself. You don't have to, but really, ask yourself... Why are you reading this? Why do you read fanfiction? Why do you ship Ereri (they are life, believe me I know) Why do you smoke? Why can't you forgive? Why are you still heartbroken? Why do you write poetry but tell everyone that you hate it? Why is this crush... maybe not just a crush?
> 
> So maybe questions are best left unanswered.
> 
> And maybe it's okay, to love, to do what we do, to never forgive, no crush while you are actually loving...  
> >>>>>  
> Because maybe this is what keeps us sane and breathing. Just like Levi. 
> 
> But let me tell you something. It doesn't always have to be like this. When you taste it, the satisfaction of truly living, of truly loving, hating or just getting up, tying your laces and patting the dirt off your knees... then you can give yourself a pat on the back and know that it was really really worth everything.


End file.
